Lost Hope
by 8shinigamikiller8
Summary: Allen notices how everyone treats him differently because of the Fourteenth. He's given up and doesn't know where to turn, so he turns his back on the Order and leaves to find a place in the world. Luckily, he stumbles upon Sebastian Michaelis, the butler to Ceil Phantomhive, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.~ Ok, this is my first AllenxSebastian story. I didn't proof read this that well so there's probably mistakes but I'll go back and fix them another day. Right now my rating will be T but it will go up later on in the story. You can expect monthly or every other month updates because I'm also working on other stories at the moment. This whole thing is in Allen's POV and is extremely short. Lastly, I would like to thank all of those who favorited my other stories and are following me. **

**Disclaimer~ The only thing I own is my phone and computer. **

Prologue-

After everyone learned of me being the Fourteenth Noah I noticed how gradually they started treating me differently than before. It started with the finders being more cautious around me, watching what they said, and giving me hostile looks. The next thing to happen was the Science Department slowly stopped asking me for as much help that really hurt me because helping the others with their workload got my mind off things. The last thing to happen was my friends wouldn't come to me as much, started eating at other places, and eventually they were just like everyone else. They ignored me, no; they ran from me like the plague. Now it's just me and Timcampy sitting in our room all day, training at night, and only coming out during the day for meals. I don't get missions, especially not with Link here now. I sometimes question whether it would be bad to just accept the Noah and fully become one, because from the way Master said it, Neah was Mana's brother, and I somehow get the feeling that I knew him before. So, I question that if I give in will I get back the memories that I lost, will I kill someone if I don't love anyone, and what will happen to me if I give in, surely I won't just stop existing. And, through all of my questioning and solace, I came to a conclusion…. I don't care. It's as simple as that, I don't care if all my questions are answered, I don't care if I kill someone, why would I if they all wish me dead, and I don't care if I live or die. Surely living will be great, I'll be free, but if I die I'll also be free from all the pain and loneliness. I'd be free from my curse, my Innocence, and of the Vatican that only uses me and doesn't care what happens in the end. The only thing I've ever truly wanted in life was the feeling to be needed, wanted, I just wanted to be loved. Mana gave that to me with the little time we had together. My Master, though he and I will never admit it, loved me even if he showed it in an unconventional way.

So, my conclusion was to just give up, and that's exactly what I did...


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.~ Ok, I was going to write this sooner but then I had to go to my Aunt's and I'm still stuck here. Also, I can only use the wifi at certain hours so that complicates it even more. Now, I know this doesn't have a lot of SebAllen in it, but next time I promise there will be more. My next update probably won't be until August or September. Lastly, I would like to thank all of those who have favorited and are following my story, it makes me feel needed. **

**Disclaimer~ If I owned -Man and Kuroshitsuji, the Undertaker would be in it more and Lenalee would be dead, and Cross alive, sorry. **

**Allen POV~**

I was weak, I wasn't hurt or anything, but fusing with another person can take a lot out of someone. So, with my limitations in mind I made my way out of the Black Order while bypassing many of the defense systems set up. I silently made my way down the halls, making my way to the Ark. I now realized the importance of the Ark, it was my home, my haven, I could leave everything behind, everything but the Ark.

Once I had successfully made it inside, I made my way to the Fourteenth's room, or should I say, my room. I pressed the keys lightly, breaking all of the gates that were currently open. Now, Central and the Vatican had no way to find me, and it would be more difficult for them to move around.

I pressed a few more keys, opening a new gate, a new beginning. I made my way back out and shattered the gate I just created. The place I had taken myself to was London, the place I grew up in. I hate and love this place, I had good times and bad times here.

I remember my Master having a friend here, he wasn't human, but that didn't matter 'cuz neither was I. He went by the name Undertaker, well, considering what he did, it fit perfectly. I have no where else to go, so why not to him. With that in mind, I made my way down the crowded streets. I kept my hood up not wanting to attract attention.

After a few minutes of walking, I found the place, it was a little shop with a sign that read Undertaker. Maybe it was my dark nature, being Red and Neah, but the place had a homey feeling. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Undertaker?" I called.

"Right here!" he giggled into my ear.

"Must you always come up behind me?" I asked. He leaned back and looked me over saying, "Where would the fun be if I didn't." He walked over to one of the coffins and took out a small cauldron with cookies in it and pushing it towards me, "Would you like a cookie?"

"No thank you, but I was wondering if I could stay here, I've left the Order and given into some long wanted desires." I knew he knew, he is a shinigami after all, he would have noticed the changes in me at first glance.

"I noticed, well, I know you won't mind helping me, you have always been a dark person. You were and are Red, Allen was just a mask to fool people, and Noah's are also known for their... sadism." He was smirking and I knew underneath his bangs that his green eyes had amusement in them. I was also smirking, I guess putting to people like us together can get you riled up.

"That would be perfect," I purred. I opened my mouth to speak again, but I sensed five people outside, three human and two non-human. "Well, it seems you have guests, we will have to continue later I suppose." I turned to leave and go into the next room but Undertaker stopped me.

"Stay here, Red, I may have something for you to do." At that moment, a boy walked in with what I assumed to be his butler, a redheaded woman, a man who reminded me of my Master, and another butler, who I figured to be the women's.

"Good Evening, Earl." Undertaker giggled.

"Undertaker," he acknowledged.

"Now, Red, this young man is the Earl, Ceil Phantomhive, next to him is his butler, Sebastian, the Chinese man is Lau, the women is Madam Red, and lastly is her butler, Grell Sutcliff." I looked everyone over and was able to determine that the Phantomhive's butler was the demon and Madam Red's was a shinigami.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I grinned. "I'm known as Red, but I'm formally known as Neah Walker."

"Now, I believe you came here on business, correct Earl?" Undertaker knew the answer, but he has always enjoyed playing with his prey.

Ceil took his eyes off of me and focused on Undertaker saying, "Yes, we came to talk about Jack the Ripper and his victims." His voice held authority and confidence, but it was all only because of the demon behind him. I could feel his curse mark underneath his eye patch, he made a contract with Sebastian and now had control over him, such a big responsibility for such a small child. To think he's involved in such dark things but had maintained most of his innocence and naivety.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation, it held no importance to me, but while I did tune it out, I still paid attention to what was being said and how the others were acting. They were all moving, to get ready to leave when Undertaker said, "Take Red with you, I'm sure he'll be useful to you Earl."

I looked over at him and immediately knew he had some sort of fucked up plan in mind for me, and I couldn't have cared less. I looked to Phantomhive and saw he had an uncertain expression and was looking from me to his butler. I smirked and immediately knew I would have fun on this trip.

"That would be perfect Undertaker, I'm sure I could be even more useful than his butler over there." I practically purred the perfect and had an insane grin on my face, if that didn't give me away in any shape or form to Phantomhive and his demon, well then they are both stupider than I thought.

"Fine, but only as long as you do as I say." Phantomhive said. "Of course." I assured him. With that, everyone started to make their way back to the carriage, I was last in the shop.

"Now Red, I expect you to have fun, but most of all, I want you to get to be right next to the Earl and Sebastian. The Earl is too nosey for his own good, and Sebastian, well, his abilities can get him out of a lot of things, but they both lack tact. One of these days, it may just all come tumbling down on them." he giggled. I nodded, knowing what he meant, get close to them, 'cuz someone out there was looking for them.

I walked out of the shop that felt so comforting and climbed into the carriage and said, "So... What now?"

**Is it only me, or does there seem to be sexual tension between Allen and Undertaker? Well, I am thinking of writing a story about them, this chapter made me really want to change the pairing, but I'm going to stick by my original decision. This story will be dark and gory, if you don't like it, leave. Also, Allen will be referred to as Red and the relationship between him and Sebastian will be sexual, not romantic. If you don't like any of my decisions, feel free to leave. **


End file.
